


No Sleep For Dan...

by artbyweb86



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Sleepy Dan, VidCon, Worried Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artbyweb86/pseuds/artbyweb86
Summary: After their US Tour, Dan and Phil prepare for Vidcon. They are both so tired...





	

The US tour is over, but that didn’t mean they had much down time, as they had to get ready for VidCon. 

It was the evening before VidCon started and Dan was feeling worn out. Trying to rest before their meet and greets and panels start. Looking over at Phil, who was napping in a chair in their hotel room. He wanted to do the same, but his mind wandered, feeling antsy. He got up, checked his phone, trying to make sense of their schedule for tomorrow. 

He sighed, “A busy day.” 

Phil stirred from his chair, a yawn, and stretching the kinks out of his neck and back.

“Bear, what are you doing up?” Phil said sleepily, checking the clock, “it’s 2 am! I’m getting into bed and straight to sleep, we have to be up at 7.”

“I don’t know why, but I’m nervous about the next couple days. It’s not like we haven’t done this a million times before, but this feels different, you know?” Dan sighed, rubbing his face in frustration.

“Come to bed, Dan, you’re over-thinking things again. You need sleep. I’ll give you a backrub to relax.”

Dan quickly changed in to his pajamas and got under the covers with Phil. Phil lazily rubbed his back, going in a slow rhythm, back and forth. He felt himself drifting off, but his thoughts about tomorrow kept drifting back. He listened to Phil’s heavy breathing, knowing he was in a deep sleep. He sometimes envied Phil for being able to fall asleep so quickly. How was he able to do that? Will he ever be that content? But I am happy, so why do I always think of unhappiness? Oh God, whattt is my…

BEEEEEP!

Dan was startled out of his sleep. Groaning, he opened his eyes. Phil was already up, and dressed, looking at the breakfast menu.

“I ordered us some pancakes and some fruit. It’s 7:30. I let you sleep in a little. We have to be at our panel at 9. So if you want to take a shower, the food should be here by the time your done and dressed.”

“Thanks Phil.” Giving him a half smile, he got up and went into the bathroom. 

He was feeling a little more energized from the shower. He came out in his towel, looking for his clothes, finding them already laid out on the bed. He looked at Phil who was busy looking at the VidCon notes and already eating his portion of pancakes. Phil looked up as he felt Dan’s eyes on him. He was startled to see Dan in just his towel, as he knew Dan was shy about showing his body, even to him. His eyes traveled up until he met Dan’s eyes, which were filled with such admiration and love that he blushed and hid his face in the pamphlet. 

They knew each other’s desire for each other, but had agreed to hold off on any affection until after the tour and VidCon. That didn’t prevent them holding hands in private or sleeping in the same bed. They needed that comfort at least. They couldn’t do much of that on the US tour as the tour bus made it very difficult, and other people stayed in it too. So getting moments like these, made it all that much more precious.

They only had a couple more days and then they would be home in their London flat.

Dan quickly got dressed and sat next to Phil and dug into his pancakes.

“You’re not going to straighten your hair?” Phil said as he touched one of his curls.

“Too much work today, I’m tired and just want to get through this day. Plus it will have people talking. Make them happy for once.”

“Are you OK, Dan? We can delay some of our events. We just did 3 months of this. We are both tired. I understand if you need a day off, we deserve that much.”

“I’m fine, Phil. Just a bit tired. I feel a little better after the shower and breakfast. We need to leave soon. I’ll let you know if I need a break today, but I want to meet the fans. Just need to psych myself up. We can do this.”

Phil sighed, knowing better to argue with Dan when he started rambling like this. He vowed to keep a close eye on him.

The day seemed to go well. They met so many amazing fans, they did a few panels and even got a little down time. Dan wanted to play DDR, Phil tried to object, saying he needed to eat something and rest before they had their last panel of the day, but Dan gave him puppy dog eyes. How could he resist that?

The last panel went ok, if a bit long, and they finally could end the day on a good note, even though their energy was fading fast. They gathered their things, chatting with their friends. Dan excused himself to go to the bathroom, Phil reminding him they should go back to the hotel soon. Long day tomorrow. He nodded and walked off in search of the bathroom.

Dan felt so tired, he normally likes chatting about his life and youtube, but today was so draining. He found the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to try and perk himself up. Nope, only made him wet and now is hair was starting to curl even more. “Great.” He sighed.

He left the bathroom, and spied a little room off the hallway. Curious, he peaked his head in. It was a small conference room, with a few tables and chairs and a couch. The couch looked so inviting. He sat down. Really comfortable. He lay down on his back, getting into a comfortable position. “I’ll close my eyes for a few minutes. This couch is so nice.” He was out like a light in a minute.

Phil was chatting with Louise, discussing possible collaborations when they returned to London. After a half and hour, he texted Dan, thinking he might have gotten distracted and found a game or booth to check out, telling him that they should be going soon and continued his conversation. 

10 minutes later he checked his phone and frowned, sending another text.  
“Is everything OK?” Louise asked, touching Phil’s arm in a comforting gesture.

“I don’t know, Dan said he was going to the bathroom and would be right back, that was 40 minutes ago. And he’s usually good at letting me know if he is going to do something else. He hasn’t even answered my texts. I’m getting worried now.” Phil said shakily, now calling Dan’s phone. Straight to voicemail. “His phone must have died…”

“Ok, before you start to panic, we can text our friends, see if they have seen him and maybe ask to do a little bit of searching. I think Jack and Dean are still here.” Louise said quickly, trying to keep Phil calm. 

“You’re right. I think PJ and Chris are still here too.” Phil said, trying to keep calm.

They called their friends as they started searching as well. Louise heading towards the bathrooms that she thought Dan may have gone to, and Phil heading to certain booths that Dan expressed and interest in and even the DDR station. No luck. The café was still open, so he asked the Barista and a few people if they had seen Dan. They hadn’t. Phil checked his phone and PJ and Chris, texted back, saying they hadn’t seen him since earlier this afternoon. He asked if they could meet him back at the D&P booth and start fresh.

PJ and Chris were already at the booth talking with Martyn when Phil came around the corner. Martyn looking equally worried, gave Phil a hug. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be OK. We will find him. He probably went somewhere to hide from everyone, right? Phil, think, where would he go if he wanted to escape from people?” Martyn asked, trying to get Phil thinking in Dan mode.

“Remember his old video, when he snuck up to the office at his job, so he could take a “quick nap”? Maybe he found a place like that! You said he was really tired today.” Chris chimed in.

“Maybe, though I don’t know this building well enough, and I’ve never seen…”

*text from Louise  
\--Found Him! Come to bathrooms near elevator, then go left, you’ll see small room. He’s sleeping. I’ll wait for you outside.

Everyone gave a collective sigh and Phil practically ran in the direction that Louise instructed. Louise was sitting outside the small room, when Phil came to a stop. She put a finger to her mouth and then pointed to the room. He quietly peeked in and waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He saw a figure lying on the couch. Dan. He was curled up on his side, slightly snoring. He had never seen Dan so still, even when sleeping. Although admittedly, he doesn’t remember a time when he has seen Dan sleep through the night. 

As quietly as possible, trying not to disturb anything, he grabbed a chair and joined Louise outside. He put his face in his hands and took a couple deep breaths, already feeling a migraine coming on. Great, just what he needed. They both sat in silence, reflecting on the day, when Phil was the first to speak.

“I’m really worried about him Lou. He always seems like he has it all together, but with the tour, he has really pushed himself to the limits. We even took on some projects while we were here, so we didn’t get much rest and Dan is a perfectionist, so everything must go well. I try and tell him that he doesn’t need that extra hour of rehearsal or checking to see if all the props are in the right place. He even checks with the audio guys to make sure the system was working. Every time! 

I think he is happy. We are doing great things. Making people happy. He must be thrilled we are doing this. He excels in theater and acting. You can see it in his videos too. But he never seems satisfied until we do the next ‘big thing’. Oh! I don’t even know where I’m going with this. I’m tired and my head aches from thinking about all this.”

Louise quietly wraps her arm around Phil’s shoulder and just holds him steady. 

“You guys are doing wonderful work. I am amazed you even came to VidCon and are still standing. My advice to you is to cancel the rest of your activities here and go to a spa or just chill in your hotel room. Hang out with each other, even though you are together all the time, you’ve probably kept it a working relationship. I see it in your eyes now, you’ve probably wanted to hug him the moment the tour was over. But you didn’t want the wrong people to see and start the whole Phan thing. I understand. It’s hard. But you have time now. You need Dan and Phil time. It’s 7 pm now. I think we have to be out of here by 9. So we will let him sleep a little while longer. I’ll text PJ to call you an Uber and we will let you know the next step.”

Phil sat silent for a minute, holding back tears. Even though they are almost the same age, Louise always felt like a mother figure to him. Knowing the right things to say and could always make him feel better. He gave her a tight hug and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes as he heard Louise get her phone out and start texting.

“The Uber will be here at 8. That will give you time to get him up. I’ll look for some food, I’m sure he will be hungry.”

Phil watched as she left. 

He waited a few more minutes, then entered the room and closed the door to any potential prying eyes.

He sat on the floor by Dan’s head and observed him as if for the first time. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair a big curly mess. He ran his hand through the curls trying to wake Dan up gently. He stirred and started to open his eyes. He looked a bit confused and then focused on Phil and smiled and then sat up quickly as if he remembered where he was.

“Phil?! What’s happening? Did I miss a panel? Oh my God, are the fans angry? Oh no!”

“Bear, calm down!” Phil grabbed his face to get him to focus. “The day is over. We are leaving to go back to the hotel and you are going straight to bed. I don’t want any arguments. You scared me by pulling this little stunt. I didn’t know if you were hurt or…or worse! I’m cancelling the rest our events while we are here. We can’t push ourselves like we did today. It won’t happen. We will keep our schedule with Ro for her cooking channel, but that’s in 2 days. We are going to stay in the hotel and do something for ourselves.”

“Don’t you mean, with ourselves?” Dan said with a smirk and a yawn.

“Haha, funny! But seriously, get up, the Uber will be here shortly.”

Dan stood up, trying to clear the sleepy haze he felt. God, why was he so tired? Was he getting sick too? Phil kept a hand at his elbow, steering him outside. There was a muffin and carton of orange juice on the chair outside. Phil picked them up, shoving the carton in Dan’s hands. Dan eyed it, but opened it without questioning, and drank it down in one gulp. Phil moved his arm around Dan’s waist as they walked toward the car, not caring if anyone saw. He just wanted to get Dan back to the hotel so he could rest.

The first few minutes of the car ride was silent. Phil thought Dan had fallen asleep again. But he stirred and said quietly, “Were you really scared about what happened?”

“Yes! With all the stories you hear about these days, anything is possible. I didn’t know if a crazy fan kidnapped you. Or you got hurt somewhere in the building. You have been overworked for so long, you were bound to crash sometime. I didn’t know what to think! We formed a search party and everything! Louise was the one who found you. I really don’t know what I would have done if I lost you!” Phil said, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

Dan watched Phil in quiet shock, wanting to comfort him. He quietly wiped Phil’s tears and slipped his hand into Phil’s, squeezing lightly. 

The taxi came to a stop in front of their building. Phil got out money to tip the driver. The driver put up a hand and simply said, “already taken care of.”

Phil asked his name. Adam. “Thank you Adam.”

“I saw your show and I must say, you guys did amazing. It was a masterpiece and must have taken a lot of work to put together. Take good care of him now. Hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here and have a safe trip back home!”

“Wow, that means a lot Adam.” Phil searched his pockets and found a Dan and Phil bookmark. “It’s not much, but a small token of thanks.”

Adam smiled, waved and drove away.

Phil led Dan into the building and into the elevator. A minute later they both were in their hotel room. Dan went straight to the bed and flopped onto it. Phil helped him out of his shoes. He turned on the tv and found the music station. Something relaxing. 

He went to the door and put the “Do Not Disturb” sign up, and then crawled under the covers and curled up next to Dan, who was already fast asleep. With a sigh, he got himself comfortable, listening to Dan’s soft snores and the music and was asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I love Dan and Phil. They worked so hard on their tour. Then they did vidcon right after, which inspired this story. Please let me know what you think. Title may change. If you have any suggestions, please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
